mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Gunvolt Burst
Mighty Gunvolt Burst, also known as Gal*Gunvolt Burst on Playstation versions, is a sequel to Mighty Gunvolt ''featuring more characters, stages, and gameplay elements, along with a new style differentiating from the 8-bit aesthetic of the original. Similar to its predecessor, it features Beck and Gunvolt as playable characters, with more playable characters, such as ''Ekoro from the "Gal-Gun" series being added later. Story The story takes place after the events of Mighty No. 9 and during the events of Azure Striker Gunvolt 2. During Beck's story, Beck enters a virtual training program created by Dr. White in order to prepare for possible future threats. After Beck completes the training program, Gunvolt traps Beck inside of the virtual space. During Gunvolt's story, Gunvolt was taken from the events of Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 into the previously mentioned training program by Beck. Beck then forces Gunvolt to enter a competition named the "Super Mighty Battle Showdown." During Ekoro's story, Ekoro's upperclassman at the Angel Academy, Patako, recommends a game for Ekoro. Even though Ekoro was no gamer, she felt her heart race as she put on the special HMD (Head Mounted Display) and entered the game world. Who knows if she will be able to finish the game, though… Gameplay Mighty Gunvolt Burst's gameplay differs from the original in a number of ways. Similarly to the original, Burst will be a 2D side-scroller. However, Burst will feature the titular "Burst" mechanic, which grants the players more points if they finish off an enemy at close range. Mighty Gunvolt Burst will also feature a Customization feature, which allows the player to adjust multiple features of their attacks, such as by giving Beck a charge shot, curving shots, or missiles. Gunvolt's playstyle appears to be similar to his incarnation in his own series, with Joule's http://azurestrikergunvolt.wikia.com/wiki/Lumen#Skills%7CAnthem ability being present. Beck's playstyle will differ radically from his appearance in Mighty No. 9, with all of his Xel-based abilities being disabled. His only ability transferred from Mighty No. 9 will be his arm cannon. Playable Characters * Beck (Mighty No. 9) * Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt 2) * Ekoro (Gal-Gun)* * Call (Mighty No. 9)* * Joule (Azure Striker Gunvolt 2)* * Copen (Azure Striker Gunvolt 2)* * RAY (Mighty No. 9)* * Kurona (Gal-Gun)* "*" indicates that the character was released as DLC. All characters cost $1.99 to purchase on Nintendo consoles. This was done differently on the Playstation version, with the "Rivals" pack, containing Copen, RAY, and Kurona, being sold for $4.99. Ekoro is a special exception, as she was made available free for two weeks upon her release. Later on, Nintendo console owners could download and complete the demo version to then transfer their data and unlock Ekoro for free. Playstation users get Ekoro with their purchase. Ladder Trick Whenever the player is on a ladder and decides to press the Jump button, the player will go up. The player can take advantage of this by quickly grabbing the ladder and jumping again to climb up faster. Trivia * This is the second crossover between the Mighty No. 9, Azure Striker Gunvolt, and Gal-Gun series. All three have been developed by Inti Creates. * Unlike its predecessor, spikes and other hazards will cause an insta-death. See Also Gunvolt Burst's Official Website Screenshots 00 GameOverview1.png|Gunvolt doing a Burst combo. 06_OrthodoxCustomization.jpg|Default customization settings. 13b_ItemDowsing.png|Beck finding a hidden item with the Item Dowsing. BurstWaterStage.png 05_FinishUpClose.png|Battle against Brandish BurstScore.jpg|Score screen BurstCurveShot.png|Beck doing a curve shot BurstCustomizationScreen.jpg|Customization screen MightyGunvoltBurstScreen.jpg|Beck Air-Dashing BurstMilitaryBase.jpg|Beck on the Military Base BurstCapitolBuilding.jpg|Gunvolt at the Capitol Building CallFBurst.jpg|Call (Default Costume) CallABurst.jpg|Call A (Costume Change) CallEBurst.jpg|Call E (Costume Change) CallHBurst.jpg|Call H (Costume Change) Artwork BeckBurst.png|Beck's artwork. GVBurst.png|Gunvolt's artwork. EkoroBurst.png|Ekoro's artwork CallMightyGunvoltBurst.png|Call's artwork JouleBurst.png|Joule's artwork Copen-0.png|Copen's artwork RAY-0.png|RAY's artwork Kurohana.png|Kurona's artwork MightyNumbersBurst.png|Beck, Gunvolt and the Mighty Numbers. Pixek-Stickers-all-together.png|Stickers of the Mighty No. 9 and Azure Striker Gunvolt 1 & 2 cast. Category:Games Category:Spin offs Category:Crossovers